falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
KL-E-0
|actor =Colleen Delany |dialogue =Kleo.txt |edid =Kleo |baseid = |refid = }} KL-E-0 (or Kleo) is a friendly assaultron merchant in 2287. Background KL-E-0 is an assaultron with female AI that resides in Goodneighbor and acts as a merchant. She owns the store Kill or Be Killed, which is located directly next to Daisy's Discounts. She sells Partystarter, a unique missile launcher. If KL-E-0's terminal is hacked, it is revealed that she has a contingency to kill several members of the Goodneighbor community, if the need arises. Her plan to eliminate the Neighborhood Watch is to wait for a super mutant or raider attack, planting high explosives at key areas of the defensive perimeter, and post detonation, relocating immediately due to Goodneighbor's vulnerability. KL-E-0 has a contingency plan in case her original plan fails: * Shoot Daisy with a laser from long range, as she is too close to Kill or Be Killed to outright assault her without raising suspicion. * Sneak into Bobbi No-Nose's hideout at night, dismantle the lights and then kill the occupants one by one. * Pay one of Whitechapel Charlie's associates to do the dirty work for her. * Eliminate Fahrenheit first by strangling her in her sleep, and lace all of the chems within the Old State House with poison to take out John Hancock. She understands that collateral damage may be possible but considers losses acceptable without too much disruption to her business. KL-E-0 seems to hold a certain amount of respect for Magnolia, considering her a fellow working girl and willing to give her a chance before sudden termination. Her contingency consists of burning down The Third Rail as a warning. Should she resist after that, a simple clean shot to the head would be the outcome. On the second floor of her building one can find a holotape named Join the Railroad. Whether or not she actually supports The Railroad is unclear. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions The Robotics Expert perk allows hacking into her system and turning her into a normal assaultron. It will suspend her trading function temporarily, and can return to a normal trader after choosing shutdown/activate while she is still following the player around in Goodneighbor. Inventory Notes * The Fat Man in her shop can be stolen and sold to her repeatedly. * If one hacks her and uses command, she will follow nonstop and can be a companion and can even automatically heal herself. However, if defeated, she will stay dead. If one attempts to make her go back to her vendor post using command, she will not stay regardless even if told to stay. To fix this, one must hack another robot to follow. It will be clear this has worked if KL-E-0 immediately returns to Goodneighbor. * She sells the Devastator's chestpiece and Devastator's right greave, two armor pieces with the legendary armor effect. Notable quotes * "Everything here is guaranteed to injure, maim, or kill at your discretion. Except me. I only kill when I want to." * "I'm a woman, baby. Can't you tell?" * "Runtime Conclusion: Why work for the man, when you can work for yourself?" * "New Designation: K-L-E-0 'Kleo'. Fully independent small business owner." * "But as far as I'm concerned, I'm a woman. And I run a store that sells very large guns." * "Anything that can kill a man, I sell. Except suicidal depression. That is unfortunately not packageable." * "Come back when you're ready to go all the way." * "I've got a weapon for every situation. Hunting, protection, cold blooded murder, HOT blooded murder." * "Purchase a variety in case of boredom." * "Don't worry, I only test the weapons on customers I don't like." * "Each weapon tested on someone who deserved it." * "I have a pistol on sale, soaked in the blood of the last person who asked me that." * "are you going to buy something or do I have to incinerate you?" * "Murder and mayhem at a discount." * "A gun for every occasion, purchase a variety in case of boredom." * "Fine, I'll add you to my 'Kill Eventually' list." * "Can I interest you in my arsenal of death, destruction and disintegration?" * "Weapons to solve any problem." Appearances KL-E-0 appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Her terminal is titled "Have a Plan to Kill Everyone You Meet", which is a reference to the famous Major General James Mattis quote, "Be polite, be professional, but have a plan to kill everybody you meet." * Her name is likely a play on the job role "CLIO," or 'Customer Liaison & Information Officer,' commonly used to refer to staff who work at a reception desk or in customer services. Category:Goodneighbor characters Category:Assaultron characters Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Fallout 4 merchants es:KL-E-0 ru:KL-E-0 uk:KL-E-0